House Aeducan
House Aeducan is currently one of the leading and most powerful dwarven houses. Nine kings have risen up from its ranksAccording to the description of the video viewed in the beginning of the Dwarf Noble Origin., while many of whom have been recently crowned and thus maintained the whole house into royalty.[note] History As with all dwarven houses, House Aeducan came into being when its founding member was made a Paragon. Aeducan was made a Paragon for leading the dwarven armies against the darkspawn during the First Blight. It is tradition for a new house to found a new thaig, or settlement, in the Deep Roads. Aeducan Thaig was close to Orzammar and was one of the last to be lost to the darkspawn. It has recently been rediscovered by the Aeducan family. Members * Paragon AeducanCodex entry: House Aeducan, Shield of Orzammar * Anika Aeducan: Wife of Paragon Aeducan.Codex entry: The Blights: A letter from Paragon Aeducan to his wife * King Ragnan AeducanCodex entry: The Proving * Foral Aeducan: A mace-wielding dwarven Grey Warden.Mentioned by Duncan to a Warden of Dwarf Commoner Origin when handing over the Aeducan Mace. * King Ansgar Aeducan: Father of King Endrin. King Endrin notes in the quest A Noble Expedition that Ansgar wrote of the lost Aeducan Thaig and mentioned the existence of the prized Aeducan Shield. *'Dwarf Noble's Grandmother': Presumably the paternal grandmother and thus queen of Ansgar and mother of King Endrin. She was apparently a warrior of note as King Endrin remarks during The Nobles' Feast in the Dwarf Noble Origin that a female Dwarf Noble is wearing her grandmother's armor. * King Ansgar's Eldest Son: Former heir to the throne of Orzammar. He was convinced by his younger brother, Endrin, to fight in a Proving against a convicted murderer and died. According to Bhelen, Endrin was responsible for the poison found on the murderer's blade.Based on the first conversation between Bhelen and the Dwarf Noble Warden after the latter started working for Bhelen. * King Endrin Aeducan: Second son of King Ansgar Aeducan and the most respected monarch for four generations. He ascended to the throne at 8:96 Blessed. * Queen of King Endrin: The Queen of Orzammar and mother of the Aeducan children. Nothing is known of her save that she died when the children were young, that she would be proud of the Dwarf Noble's new commission, and that she would disapprove of the Dwarf Noble being tricked by Lord Ronus Dace during the feast in the Dwarf Noble Origin, according to Lady Helmi. * Sister of King Endrin: She is also the mother of Piotin Aeducan. * Paerin Aeducan: He is known for the Deep Roads battle named "The Last Stand of Paerin Aeducan" from which Jerrik Dace managed to survive.Mentioned in the BioWare wiki. * Trian Aeducan: Eldest child of King Endrin. * Second Child of King Endrin: He/she is exiled from Orzammar for murdering Prince Trian Aeducan and heir to the throne. He/she will also be the the Warden if they are from the Dwarf Noble Origin. In that case, the Warden can be pardoned and accepted back to House Aeducan if Bhelen is crowned. * Prince Bhelen Aeducan: Third child of King Endrin. He assumes the leadership of the House as the only surviving child of King Endrin after the latter's death. * Piotin Aeducan: He is a first cousin of Bhelen Aeducan as he is the son of King Endrin's sister and he is also a second cousin of the Kenaldan Aeducan line. He is one of the best Proving fighters expertizing in squad combat and can be fought in the arena as the last opponent during A Paragon of Her Kind. Prince Trian once called him "the horns of my army". * Revelka Aeducan: A lesser cousin of the Dwarf Noble that her family decided to be married to a deshyr's heir of House Bemot however at the same time she is the secret lover of the Proving fighter Baizyl Harrowmont. * The Child of the Dwarf Noble: If a male player character bedded Mardy in the Dwarf Noble Origin, the child can join House Aeducan if Bhelen is crowned king during Of Noble Birth quest. * Rica Brosca: She is a former casteless and Noble hunter as well as the half-sister of the Dwarf Commoner. She became a royal concubine to House Aeducan by being involved with Bhelen Aeducan and with whom she bears a son. * Endrin Aeducan (child): He is the infant son of Bhelen Aeducan and Rica Brosca and heir of House Aeducan. Family tree Notes * During A Paragon of Her Kind quest line, Harrowmont and Piotin Aeducan also mention that the Aeducans ruled for nine generations. However these claims have a chronological conflict with the years that the kings Annalar Geldinblade and Anaalar Perethin have ruled. * Additionally, a noble located in the Diamond Quarter mentions that House Aeducan has held the throne for 370 years.See this image. ** However it is not possible that 370 years constitute nine generations to the dwarves since Paragon Bemot lived ruled during the Fourth Blight which happened 400 years before the events of Dragon Age: Origins and according to Vartag Gavorn this was sixteen generations ago. See also References Category:Dwarven houses Category:Noble caste Category:Dwarven lore